Hado
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Afrodita se muda tras una relación intensa, hasta una residencia de pequeñas casas donde tiene por vecino a un hombre que no puede dejar de ver.
1. Beginning

**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _Afrodita se muda tras una relación intensa, hasta una residencia de pequeñas casas donde tiene por vecino a un hombre que no puede dejar de ver._  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-15  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Universo Alterno  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Albiore x Afrodita  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Saga, Shaka, Shun, Milo, June  
><strong>Comentarios adicionales:<strong> Tiene algunas referencias del canon del anime totalmente justificables. Este escrito no toma a ND en cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 01: Beginning<strong>_

Cortó la llamada con un movimiento frenético y el brazo temblando con evidente conmoción atrapada. Su mandíbula se había atascado, el rictus de su rostro endurecía su mirada y los rasgos más bien dulces perdían suavidad con el paso de los segundos. Dolía. Maldición que dolía. Afrodita contenía la tormenta tras sus ojos, tras haber dado por acabada una relación de dos años. Pero su orgullo era más, oh sí. Su orgullo era del tamaño del Everest. Y las mentiras de Saga ya sabían tan insípida que no eran capaces de retenerlo.

Masculló una maldición y soltó la bocina con clara intención de dejar con ello todo atrás. Atrapó de su chaqueta la caja de cigarros, y sin preámbulo alguno, encendió uno de ellos para pasarlo por sus labios y sorber la tan necesitada nicotina. Cerró los ojos sintiendo vibrar cada membrana de su cuerpo, conteniendo una explosión interna. Los castillos de arena que se habían derrumbado estaban precisamente en su interior. Promesas banas que no tuvieron otro objetivo más que tenerlo allí, encantado, ciego a la verdad. Maldita fuera la hora en que lo conoció.

Cuando vio a Saga en aquel café, algo dentro de él había brincado de júbilo. Estaba seguro de haber reconocido correctamente esa sensación. Era como la describían los libros: el calor en el estómago, la adrenalina corriendo como una estampida de antílopes en sus venas, la sensación de que en el centro de ese hombre que sostenía ese libro estaba todo cuanto él quería. Una irremediable atracción a la que no quiso detener. Era como una utopía. La alegría de verlo no había sido igual ante nadie, en ninguna de sus parejas anterior. Parecía que lo hubiera esperado a él por años.

Ante el recuerdo, Afrodita soltó una carcajada amarga y renegó efusivamente. La sensación de «haberlo esperado» fue tan latente que tuvo que decírselo. Y claro, la cara de Saga no había podido ser mejor. Incluso le dijo que había sido la manera más descabellada de demostrar sus intenciones con él, cosa que no dejó de repetir hasta el final.

Entonces, una lágrima logró franquear sus defensas y salir para mostrar el estado en que él se encontraba. Las maletas preparadas, los rosales ya en sus mesetas listos para partir con él. Se iría. Tesalónica no tenía nada más que pudiera retenerle.

Apagó la colilla en su antiguo cenicero y dio un vistazo a su apartamento, o lo que quedaba de él. Muebles ya empacados, una atmosfera de sobrada soledad taladrando cada pared y arañándola al punto de hacerlo lucir tenebroso. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de él allí y estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás. Con decisión, tomó el asa de su maletín. El camión de mudanza había llegado y era hora de cerrar un ciclo.

La oportunidad de trasladar sus oficinas de editorial a la sede de Atenas se abrió con una facilidad casi hilarante. Sin ningún tipo de papeleo de más, debido a la falta de personal en Atenas y a la fuga de talentos, vieron con casi júbilo el traslado de su persona hacia la capital de Grecia, aunque su trabajo en teoría no era tan apreciado.

No había pisado a Atenas en 3 años, desde que terminó su carrera la cual pasó sin demasiada gloria. Mentiría si recordaba algo particularmente divertido en ella, o de sus compañeros, siquiera de sus amores pasajeros. Pero había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo y no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo volver, si eso lo separaba los suficientes kilómetros de Saga y su retórica y la manera tan fácil en que envolvía con sus palabras.

Desintoxicarse, pensar en sí mismo, darse su valor… Afrodita repetía una a una las recomendaciones que la gente suele decir para salir de la decepción y el despecho. Leer libro, dormir bien, hacer ejercicio, ¿cortarse el cabello? Cuándo estuvo frente a la peluquería, tres días después de su ruptura, rodó los ojos y dijo que ni loco le haría ver a Saga su situación cortándose el cabello. No se rebajaría… además amaba a su cabello. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo cortaría?

Si bien, había muchas cosas que hacer ahora que había vuelto a ser un hombre libre de compromisos, lo único que realmente quería era paz interior. Un tiempo para sí mismo, lejos de ligues, de parejas, de sexo foráneo. Necesitaba recuperar el equilibrio y volver a convertirse en su propio centro, y eso solo lo lograría estando lejos y solo.

En Atenas, un par de compañeros de estudio le encontraron una residencia en alquiler en una zona no muy concurrida, camino al Pireo. Era una urbanización pequeña, de construcciones nuevas y a buen precio debido a la poca accesibilidad del transporte. Pero al verlas, pensó que estaba justo hecha para él y lo que pretendía hacer con su vida: una habitación, un baño, su sala y comedor juntos, con apertura a una cocina empotrada. Decorada con ladillos pequeños, daba la impresión de ser una casa campestre de los cuadros. Tenía un patio y un pequeño estacionamiento para un solo auto. Un pequeño parque también, para pasear a los niños y las mascotas. La urbanización era un rectángulo con un círculo en el centro y unas 20 casas.

Volver a instalarse no fue difícil. Tardó todo un fin de semana en acomodar los muebles y dejarlo todo a tono a sus necesidades. Tomó una semana más en abrir las cajas y acomodar las cosas más pequeñas, y durante esa semana, también había estado sacando las cosas según su necesidad. Lo que sí hizo inmediatamente fue darle lugar a sus rosales, preparando la tierra y colocándolos con expreso cuidado. Debió admitir que había sido la mejor de las terapias. ¡Debería recomendarla en los libros! ¿Rompiste con tu pareja? No importa, siembra una flor. La alegría es indescriptible y la sensación de libertad insuperable.

Afrodita recuperaba el equilibrio de su vida: retornaba a su trabajo, tenía un nuevo hogar y unas bellas rosas que cuidar.

Que Saga llamara casi todos las semanas era irrelevante. Al menos eso quería convencerse.

—Estoy bien. —Soltó secamente tras haber cerrado la puerta de su hogar y dejado las llaves en el plato de cerámica cerca del mesón.

Se notaba en su voz el hastío a cada llamada, lo cansado que estaba de escucharlo y tener que comprobar que Saga no lo llamaba para volver, ni para suplicar (oh dios, hubiera deseado eso, solo por el mero placer de rechazarlo), sino para asegurarse que estuviera bien, se hubiera instalado y si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarlo.

—¿Por un momento te has detenido a pensar que soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mí mismo? —replicó mientras jalaba la chamarra por la manga. Escuchaba la voz de Saga, sus argumentos, que no dejaban de hacerlo sentir soberanamente un imbécil—. Por favor, Saga, fui yo quien se metió en tu vida, no tú. ¿Deja de robarte mi crédito, quieres?

Una de las razones por las que la relación fue en picada se debía a ello. Saga parecía no confiar suficiente en sus habilidades, o pretender que se quedara en su espalda mientras hacía todo. Por un momento, claro, le había gustado. En los fugaces primeros instantes del enamoramiento. Pero luego se sintió como si estuviera hecho de porcelana y las cosas comenzaron a tambalear en su perfecto mundo.

—Puedes ahorrarte las preocupaciones. ¡No me voy a cortar las venas por ti!

Ojala y hallara la fórmula mágica para poder cortar una llamada y dejar a Saga hablando por el teléfono. Pero aún no la encontraba. Había algo que lo detenía a quedarse a escuchar hasta la última palabra del hombre, aún si no estuviera de acuerdo. Parecía un condicionamiento ancestral. Uno que Saga sabía usar a la perfección. Con un mohín en los labios se asomó a la ventana para al menos alegrar la vista con sus bellas rosas rojas abiertas a los rayos del atardecer.

¡Horror! Afrodita olvidó todas las letras del abecedario y dejó de escuchar a Saga cuando aquel enorme perro estaba entre sus rosas jugando a ocultar el hueso. Su rostro pasó de blanco pálido a rojo de ira en menos de un segundo.

Y dejó a Saga hablando. Cortó la llamada y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello para salvar a las rosas del visitante canino. Casi ni sintió sus piernas al correr, pero en cuanto salió al patio y cruzó la esquina el grito que dio soltando una maldición fue suficiente para que el enorme Golden Retriever saliera corriendo para meterse en un agujero bajo la cerca que había cavado.

—Förbanna! Demon Dog! —Maldijo mientras buscaba una piedra para poder asustar al perro que había atacado a sus rosas. Los ladridos del animal al haberse atascado bajo la cerca lo detuvo de su empresa.

El perro no hallaba como salir del enredo en que se había metido, y en el momento que Afrodita se acercó, escuchó el llanto lastimero del animal quien tenía la cola y las orejas gachas, con evidente arrepentimiento.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mis rosas! —El perro lo miró y movió de nuevo su cuerpo, aún atascado—. No creas que tendré piedad de ti, ¡Estoy enojado!

—¡Cefeo!

Afrodita levantó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos cuando llegó el dueño del animal. El muchacho había dejado caer la bolsa de basura que pensaba desechar, para correr hasta donde su perro lo estaba llamando, a juzgar por los ladridos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, a la altura de sus hombros y parecía estar desde hace mucho en casa.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, amigo?

—¡¿Qué hizo?! —Reclamó Afrodita en viva voz, y señaló indolente la tierra de sus rosas—. ¡Casi destruye mis rosales! ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo invierto yo en mis rosales!?

—Sé que los riegas todas las mañanas y cortas sus hojas y esas cosas. —Afrodita tuvo que callar cuando el muchacho alzó el rostro y lo miró con sus ojos azules, serio pero preocupado—. Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

Estuvo seguro que escuchó el mar y la fuerza de ese oleaje arrastró los pensamientos de Afrodita a un punto inhóspito de su conciencia. Se escuchaba tan claro, pero tan claro, que estaba seguro que podría jurar tener el oleaje justo a su espalda, y el olor de la sal marina navegando entre la brisa que azotaba las aguas de aquel mar.

Afrodita bajó la mirada, y observó al perro ser liberado de la trampa que él mismo había provocado por su dueño, con las manos atentas y un cuidado especial para que no sufriera herida en el proceso. Había una sensación sobrecogedora en su pecho que lograba igualar a la que había sentido con Saga pero en todo el sentido contrario.

—Si quiere puedo ocuparme para arreglar…

—Solo arregle lo de la cerca —dijo en tono seco, abrumado aún por la indecible sensibilidad que aún tenía a su alrededor. Tuvo la necesidad de carraspear y desviar la mirada para tratar de sobreponerse a ella.

—Me encargaré de ello. Y lamento lo de las rosas.

El muchacho se puso de pie, y por un momento Afrodita levantó la mirada para comprobar que era más alto de lo que había pensado. No había tenido tiempo de siquiera hacer relaciones sociales en su nuevo hogar ni mucho menos verificar quienes eran sus vecinos.

Asaltado por diferentes emociones, se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y mantenerle la mirada. Había un vacío en el estómago, parecido a los nervios o la ansiedad.

—Me llamo Albiore.¬ —Inició el intercambio y extendió su mano esperando un apretón que nunca llegó.

—Afrodita. Y debo ocuparme de mis rosas así que, si me permites…

—Un gusto, y disculpas de nuevo.

Pese al evidente plantón, no pareció ofendido. Sin embargo, Afrodita no dejó de pensar, aún si él ya no estaba en el patio y había entrado con su perro a la casa, que había sido un grosero y que mínimo había merecido ese apretón. Afortunadamente el daño a sus rosas no fue demasiado preocupante.

Aunque le quedó un repentino deseo de ir al mar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturas.<p> 


	2. Looking

**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _Afrodita se muda tras una relación intensa, hasta una residencia de pequeñas casas donde tiene por vecino a un hombre que no puede dejar de ver._  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-15  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Universo Alterno  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Albiore x Afrodita  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Saga, Shaka, Shun, Milo, June  
><strong>Comentarios adicionales:<strong> Tiene algunas referencias del canon del anime totalmente justificables. Este escrito no toma a ND en cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 02: Looking<strong>_

Tras ese incidente, la vida de Afrodita siguió desarrollándose con aparente tranquilidad y sin mayores sobresaltos. El perro llamado Cefeo no volvió a meterse a su pequeño jardín, sus rosas crecían fuertes y saludables y su trabajo iba mejorando. Incluso las llamadas de Saga habían disminuido dramáticamente y se había descubierto curado de aquella primera ansiedad de no recibir una cada semana.

Lo mejor había sido encontrar a un amigo en su nueva oficina, alguien que era tan homosexual como él y con quien hizo una química casi natural apenas tuvieron la primera conversación. Oriundo de Italia, le sorprendía como había ido desde lo malo a lo peor, tomando en cuenta las condiciones económicas de cada país. Lo que más le había llamado la atención es porque llamarse DM. Murió de un ataque de risa cuando, tras varias negativas de él, logró robarle la identificación de su billetera y ver la crueldad que le había hecho su madre con el nombre.

—Debemos admitirlo, ¡es divertido! —dijo tras un corto ataque más de risa, totalmente encantado de verlo tomar colores rojo a alguien que se mostraba al mundo como el ser más ruin del planeta (o al menos de la editorial)

Pero lejos de eso, DM (por cariño) era una persona muy fuerte, que había pasado por momentos muy intensos, difíciles y estado al borde de la muerte. No iba a sonreír si no era con sarcasmo, y ninguna broma debía ser tomada sin albur, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que DM estaba muy convencido de quien era y de en qué creía. Y esa fuerza de seguir sus ideales aunque fuera incorrecto para el resto le había dado la suficiente confianza para acercarse y convertirlo en alguien cercano.

La primera vez que lo vio, tuvo una empatía tan fluida que no le costó siquiera pensarlo. Al descubrir que le gustaba Lady Gaga y Madonna, en secreto, ¡supo que sería el amigo de su vida! Y que era gay, por supuesto. Al tiempo pudo considerarlo casi como su alma gemela perdida, era una lástima que su conexión no pasaba ni veía miras a algo sentimental profundo. Eran buenos amigos, pero definitivamente no funcionarían como amantes.

Menos teniendo los dos las costumbre de ir a la playa griega a degustarse la vista con cada espécimen que veían.

Afrodita podía agregar un paso dos para su libro de: como recuperar el autoestima después de una decepción amorosa en tres pasos. Uno, siembra una flor, la dos, busca un amigo (o vuelve al que dejaste) y comparte tiempo juntos. Mejor si es ligando.

—Me gusta ese. —Señaló con la copa de su trago hacia el bello espécimen de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro que corría tras la pelota del voleibol de playa.

—¿Todos tiene que ser grandes? ¡Muerde almohada! —Ante la réplica de su amigo, Afrodita se limitó a reír hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo mordería la almohada? Además, te aseguro que así de grande y le gusta que le muerdan la nuca.

Casual conversación entre amigos, aunque Afrodita en mucho tenía razón. Saga por ejemplo tenía una extraña fascinación por recuperar el control cuando lo perdía y excitarse más precisamente cuando lo perdía.

—¿Y tu ex?

—Volvió a llamar hace unos… cuatro días creo. Lo de siempre. Me pidió que le diera la dirección ahora que piensa venir a Atenas. Te imaginarás que ni loco pienso hacerlo.

Ya se imaginaba cediendo a una noche de pasión desenfrenada que desenterrara lo que le había costado enterrar en esos meses de separación. Y no le apetecía para nada.

DM rió. Lo hizo con una risa inusualmente divertida, de esas que tenían un tinte de maldad. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento o hubiera comprendido la negativa razón por la que Afrodita se negaba a un nuevo encuentro. Por fortuna cambiaron de conversación, y pasó un agradable sábado antes de regresar a casa.

Algo que Afrodita no le había comentado a su nuevo amigo era lo que ocurría con el vecino llamado Albiore, algo que él mismo ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. Le costaba mantenerse en la misma calle que él, si veía que iba a cruzárselo cambiaba de camino y de alguna forma, tenía una predisposición a alejarse de cualquier contacto posible con una persona que se había comportado de forma amable. Incluso las veces que por alguna casualidad del destino se cruzaron fuera de la residencia, Albiore le saludaba y él apenas podía tímidamente sonreírle.

El asunto le resultaba aterrador e indignante. Había algo en ese chico que creaba una intensa necesidad de alejarse, una natural aversión. Y no podía deducir el qué porque lejos de lo que pareciera, si fuera alguna explosión de odio injustificado, cuando se encontraba lejos o protegido tras a ventana, podía observarlo de lejos paseando a su perro o ejercitando, incluso sacando la basura. Y verlo se sentía sumamente natural.

Incluso, le era atractivo a su vista, de piel bronceada y músculos definidos. Había comprobado precisamente por su calidad de observador que era un chico al que le gustaba alimentarse bien y practicar deporte. Por momentos, se decía que sería interesante permitirse conocerlo un poco más, pero solo necesitaba estar a menos de diez pasos de él para sentir la irrefrenable necesidad de huir.

Y no, no podía ser por solo timidez. Afrodita era todo, menos tímido.

Tomó el metro y en el vagón se sentó con la música en sus auriculares a esperar que hiciera todo el recorrido hasta la última estación, desde la cual tendría que buscar otro transporte para llegar a casa. Con su ropa de verano, tenía el cabello aún húmedo por la playa y con deseos casi asesinos de darse un buen baño y lavarlo como se debe. Afortunadamente su vagón se fue vaciando progresivamente, y logró dispersar sus pensamientos gracias a la agradable voz de Beyonce.

Tras una nueva estación, alguien delgado y alto con un envidiable cabello rubio entró y se sentó a su lado. Le había saludado, estuvo seguro de eso, pero solo le remitió una mirada de reconocimiento antes de volver a sus asuntos. Sin embargo, durante todo el recorrido pudo sentir un cosquilleo extraño que mantuvo ocupada su mente. Eso y la sensación de que esa persona lo había observado varias veces durante el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la última estación, pensó que bajaría con él. Mayor sorpresa fue notar que el hombre se quedó en el vagón, cuando él estaba bajando. Y al voltear, tras la montura de esos lentes los ojos azules lo miraron con un brillo especial. Y le sonrió.

Afrodita regresó a casa con una extraña sensación de estar vigilado. Por mucho que intentó mentalizarse que eso debió ser un encuentro extraño, la mirada de ese hombre fue como ver un mundo tapizado por sus ojos, todos observándole, como si fueras un bicho en medio de una asamblea. Tanto fue la intensidad de esa mirada que varias veces volteó en medio del camino, esperando no encontrarlo en su espalda.

Tenía miedo, se descubrió con un terror casi infantil a entender la razón por la que ese escalofrío se extendió por su cuerpo al ver aquella expresión. Afrodita había notado a lo largo de su vida que tenía una facilidad por sentir cosas más allá del mundo real. Casi como si tuviera alguna clase de don premonitorio. O quizás una excesiva sensibilidad cósmica. Y adjudicaba a cada uno de esos encuentros especiales —como el de Saga, o DM— a esa facilidad con la que podía entablar o no relación con las personas y saber que serían determinantes para su vida.

Y definitivamente ese hombre del metro lo era. El pensamiento era tan potente y asfixiante que no le dejó en paz incluso entrando a la urbanización.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? —Afrodita detuvo el paso justo antes de tropezarse con Albiore, quien le había cortado el camino, o más bien, se había atravesado. Retrocedió un poco y lo miró con los ojos muy grandes, impresionado por lo repentinamente cerca que ahora estaba de él.

—Dios, ¡casi te atropello! —Fue su reacción natural. Afrodita se pasó una mano por la sien mientras renegaba esa necedad de ponerse a la defensiva cuando se sentía en peligro—. ¡No puedes aparecerte así de la nada!

Debido a la intranquilidad que ya llevaba desde la estación le fue difícil recuperar el aire. Y debía ser bastante evidente su conmoción a juzgar por la reacción del muchacho, quien miraba encima de su hombro como si buscara algo que pudiera estarlo asustando.

—Lo lamento, es que te vi mirando hacia atrás, así… pensé que alguien te estaba siguiendo o algo.

—No… o sea, no. —Trató de aclarar mientras fruncía el ceño y recuperaba la calma—. Es decir, solo alguien extraño en el metro que me dejó perturbado. Pero nada más.

—¿Seguro?

Por un momento, uno demasiado largo, Afrodita lo miró de hito en hito para tratar de comprender que la preocupación de su vecino era absolutamente sincera. Tragó grueso, olvidándose por un momento de lo ocurrido en el metro y enfocando su atención en el hombre que había ido a su auxilio. Y si bien sintió una sobrecogedora sensación de calidez al saber que alguien estaba preocupado por él, esa se vio ahogada por una terrible culpabilidad que le hacia inmerecedor de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no respondía sus saludos y huía como alma del diablo cada vez que estaba a menos de diez pasos de él? ¿Por sentir ese impulso de correr justo en ese momento?

—Estoy seguro. —Levantó su ceja, sobreponiéndose a ese sabor amargo que le dejaba sus pensamientos—. Además, no tenías que venir. ¿Sabes que sé defenderme? Tengo conocimientos en Taekwondo, quien viniera se encontrará con una desagradable sorpresa.

—¡Oh! ¿Prácticas? Yo doy clase en el gimnasio a jóvenes adolescentes. No sabía que practicabas.

Afrodita abrió los labios, como buscando alguna contestación inteligente para el repentino entusiasmo de su vecino, pero tuvo que cerrarla al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna que pudiera defenderlo de ello. Y realmente tenía mucho tiempo sin practicarlo.

—¡Es una sorpresa que lo practiques…!

—Espero no me estés ofreciendo practicar ahora. —Logró replicar, buscando la manera de retomar el camino y alejarse de él.

—Mmm… no lo sé. Eso sería si gustas. Sino también podrías ir este fin de semana al gimnasio, tendremos una competición amistosa.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres campeón o algo así? ¿Cinta negra? ¿Dan…?

—Dan 2, asisto al maestro mientras espero alcanzar el siguiente.

¿En serio estaba conversando con el hombre con el que sí había estado huyendo desde el problema con el perro Cefeo? Sorpresivamente, sí, y pese a que la sensación persistía orillándolo a pensar que era buen momento de cortar la conversación, terminó intercambiando más ideas del taekwondo y las practicas que aquel tenía con sus alumnos.

—Ya estás más tranquilo. —Aludió al final, cuando ya Afrodita había encontrado el momento adecuado para decir adiós y huir con la frente en alto. Albiore le había sonreído con cierta pizca de orgullo, como si se felicitara por una hazaña.

—Lo estoy. Pero ahora mi cabello necesita urgente un tratamiento capilar.

No hubo problema al despedirse, Albiore parecía entender perfectamente en que momento dejarlo ir, sin insistir y sin enojarse por su forma tan abrupta de cortar la naciente conversación. Sin embargo, Afrodita se llevó a su casa esas dos sensaciones dicotómicas peleando dentro de sí, como dos fuerzas de gravedad.

Al cerrar la puerta, no detuvo el impulso de correr al teléfono y contarle la extraña experiencia a DM, pero no le habló sobre Albiore. Por alguna razón, no quiso mencionarlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturas.<p> 


End file.
